The Enlightened One
by Cosmos-Millenia
Summary: A half- human girl born with the knowledge of an angel. Unwanted and a nobody in one species but a princess and a curse to the other. Can she stop the hostile ones who have turned on her family and their own? I hope the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: A little History

The Nephilim are a race directly descended from angels and humans, but not from the fallen angels. These angels were posted closer to Earth in order to watch over mankind and to protect them from the fallen angels; that are now known as demons. As they watched their desire to protect the humans grew into a desire FOR the humans as daughters were being born and the Earth was increasing in population. They left the heavens, from God's watch and onto Mt Herman and made a pact to leave the first heaven to mate with the daughters. So they took on male form and had intercourse with as many women as possible and also bear children. Once the sin was done the Lord banished them from Heaven and they were later chained in the Holding Place.

These angels or "The Watchers" seem to be known more commonly as the god's in mythology: e.g. Zeus, Hades, Hermes etc but other countries are sure to have their names for them too. The humans saw them as gods for they taught them everything from gold and wisdom to weapons and destruction. They knew the people worshipped them and did nothing to hide their powers. The children born of The Watchers inherited their knowledge and power but also came in the form of giants. They named the children Nephilim due to the fact that they had human blood and flesh and was not immortal.

Even though the Nephilim were giants and had super-human characteristics; they were mainly spiritual from their immortal fathers. So on Earth they could not be spiritually fed and over the generations they were forced to live according to the lifestyle of humans, which resulted in their physical strength and height decreasing.

But the knowledge taught from their fathers, stayed with them…

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, this is my first attempt at writing a story that's not a straight get together and it's also my first, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, but definitely no flames. I'd say this is 1/4 true but 3/4 fiction, I'm just twisting things around really ^.^

Disclaimer: The Nephilites lived thousands of years ago and I wasn't there so... It's safe to say I don't own them. However (as far as I know) all the characters are mine as is the plot ^.^.

The Enlightened One

Prologue

Dusk settled upon the kingdom of Millennia and its people; but that didn't mean it was the end of activities for them. As soon as the last ray of sunlight descended beyond the horizon, the streets were instantly lit and the lamps shone like the stars themselves. The pavements and roads were all white and the wild flowers bloomed like they had been in the care of the tenderest gardener. Some of the flowers were weak against the wind and soon thin streams of violet, pink and blue petals drifted lazily through the semi darkness.

The fountains stood proud on almost every street square, whereas the water had been its usual crystal, clear state in the morning, they now turned neon from the lack of light. Some squares were lighted blue while others were lighted green, but there was not a town that was neglected of a brilliant colour. The Nephilites started to recede from their work and join in with the night's festivities: The great King Richard IV was holding a magnificent feast but the reason for the feast wasn't lost on his people.

Every time the King held a feast or a banquet, it meant that he was on the prowl for new concubines. Thus, the women took it upon themselves to wear their most expensive dresses and perfumes to flaunt themselves before his highness. There wasn't a single doubt that not one of them planned to remain a concubine, but to become something greater. That something was to become Queen of the Nephilites. The Nephilites were based on a planet not too far from Earth called Nephilim but thanks to the powers of their ancestors they managed to disguise the planet as a star which hid them from human knowledge.

Many eons ago it was known that the Nephilites walked and lived with Humans. Some of their Nephilite brothers and sisters had decided to remain with the lower species and abandon their birthright. One had made the mistake of teaching his wife their ways of creating fire and had found that his wife had been cursed with prosecution and execution. The 'pure' Nephilites had infiltrated the minds of her and another man and influenced them into indulging sex with one another. When the husband walked in on the scene he threw them both from his house, she stayed with the man for 3 days before trying the techniques of fire on her own. Her husband found her and made the fire she created swallow her body, his brothers then told him that he never should have taught her the art and chained him to a rock where he remained for the rest of his days. Nephilites that decided to stay with humans learned from his mistake and took their knowledge with them to the grave. After the sudden disappearance of their god-like fathers, they were sensitive about how much they revealed to the humans. It was alright to let the humans witness their power, but it was unforgivable to teach them.

The 'pure' Nephilites discarded the fact that they were basically half human and decided to only mate with another Nephilite and eventually eradicate the human DNA from their species. As the years passed and generations had come and gone, the Nephilite gene was lost among the human DNA and eventually no further Nephilite was born from a human. The others who had decided to remain with themselves had moved to a dead planet and had built and flourished in it: By the gifts of angels that they had inherited they created water to flow and made the land no longer barren, they created an atmosphere that allowed them to breathe comfortably and technology was quickly developed.

Things were good until the Nephilite realized that, though much slower, the humans had finally figured out how to build and use a satellite. They were certain that if their planet was uncovered, those nosy pests would try to find a way to get up there. Although annoyed the Nephilites were impressed that mankind had managed to develop that far without them dictating and directing how to do so, many years ago the idea of humans being able to do something without them was laughable. So the need to hide their planet as a star arose and with only a thought, they completely disappeared from mankind's half blind sight, but still remained in view.

The Nephilites power and knowledge, as well as their ego, increased on their planet since they did not linger or meet with the humans. However, they weren't completely oblivious to what had gone on in Earth; they'd have to be blind not to. It was pretty amusing to see humans destroying one another for a 'just' cause, yet the humans didn't know how blind and foolish they seemed to the Nephilites. This only further supported the Nephilites decision to abandon them and leave them to their own devices.

There was one thing they still had in common though, even if it wasn't knowledge, power and in some instances common sense. They knew that a few humans still liked to take many women for pleasure just like they're king; and that's why they occasionally checked on the humans. Their king was a very wise ruler so they did not question his antics even if sometimes they did seem far-fetched, all in all, Nephilim was a very peaceful planet and those happy to be with their own kind were also peaceful.

Those happy to be with their own kind…..


End file.
